


A little bit of perfect.

by ThisisLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, Irondad, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, chaotic siblings, just my brain running wild tbh, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisLoki/pseuds/ThisisLoki
Summary: Peter Stark went missing when he was three.Peter Parker met Tony Stark when he was fourteen.I suck at summarizing, just read it.POST ENDGAME.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Endgame and it was great but then my brain was like “ooh what if this happened?”
> 
> So yeah, here we are.
> 
> Also I’m not the best writer so...

When he was three years old, Peter Stark disappeared from his home in Malibu.  
The world searched for the boy, but he was never found.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years.  
Eventually, People stopped looking. The case was cold, Peter was presumed dead.

Many years later, Morgan was born. Tony Stark swore never to let the world find out about her. He would not lose another child.

—————————————————🕷——————————————————-  
Peter Parker met Tony Stark when he was fourteen.   
He went to Berlin, fought Captain America, and became Tony Stark’s personal Intern.

Then he went to space, and died.

—————————————————🕷——————————————————-

Now, a battle was raging. The infinity gauntlet was being tossed from person to person like a game of football, if football was played to the death. 

Suddenly the gauntlet was in his hands, Thanos was moving towards him, so Peter did the only things no he could think of. He put the gauntlet on his hand, and snapped his fingers.

Pain surged up his arm, The enemy started turning to dust around him, and suddenly, a long buried memory burst into his mind

—————————————————🕷——————————————————-

He was sitting on the floor of a large room, playing with his toys. He could hear his dad talking on the other side of the room, and a voice was answering him from the ceiling. 

The elevator made a ‘ding!’ And he looked up as another man entered the room   
“Uncle Rhodey!” He shouted, running to greet the man.

Rhodey scooped him up and lifted him into the air “Hey Peter! How’s my favourite nephew, huh?” Peter grinned “good” Rhodey chuckled and set Peter back on the floor “you go play with your toys, alright bud? I gotta talk to your dad for a bit” 

Peter nodded and darted back to his toys. He could hear his dad and uncle talking about something. Dad seemed upset as he crossed the room and crouched in front of Peter.  
“Hey bud, I’ve gotta go somewhere for a little while, okay?” Peter scrunched his face up with a frown, he didn’t like it when dad left.

His dad chuckled, and pulled him into a tight hug “it’s alright, bud. Obie is gonna watch you for a little bit, and Aunt Pepper will come play with you tonight. Does that sound good?”

He did like spending time with Obie and Aunt Pepper, so he nodded. His dad smiled “love you, Petey” “I love you too, daddy” his dad set him down, and left as Obie walked into the room.

Peter never saw his dad after that.  
—————————————————🕷——————————————————-

Peter’s eyes snapped open in shock, He was aware of Tony trying to talk to him.

He locked eyes with the older man, and gave a weak grin “dad” he whispered, before the world faded to black.

—————————————————🕷——————————————————-

Tony stared at the younger boy in shock “Peter? Peter wake up!”   
The boy lay slumped against him, unconscious.

Peter had called him ‘Dad’ but that was impossible...his son had to be dead, he’d lost him so long ago...

“Mantis!” He called to the Alien who had been on titan with them, she came over to him “yes?”   
His heart was pounding “can you tell me..what did he just see? He was zoned out for a moment and then he called me dad” 

She nodded, and placed her hands on Peter’s temples 

“He is remembering” she said  
“Remembering something from his past. He sees you, you are his father”

Tony stared at the boy in his arms in shock as Mantis continued speaking  
“ you are going somewhere, leaving him with someone called ‘Obie’”   
She paused, a concerned look appeared on her face “he did not see you again after that, not for a very long time” 

She moved her hands away from Peter’s head “by the time he found you, he didn’t realize who you were” 

Not looking away from peters face, he felt tears begin to build up in his eyes  
“I thought he was dead... nobody was able to find him...” his voice trailed off as Rhodey came up to him, landing by his side “You ok, Tones?” He asked “is the kid alright?”

Tony simply nodded “he’s...Rhodey...he’s Peter” 

Glancing up at his friend “he’s alive”


	2. Chapter 1: Finally Home.

Peter’s eyes fluttered open, he was lying on a soft bed. He frowned slightly, trying to remember how he got there.

He remembered the battle, the gauntlet. 

He remembered Tony...his Dad. 

Peter sat up and looked around the room.

The walls were painted a light grey, with smooth wood floors. The windows were open, the white curtains blowing gently in the cool summer breeze. Against one of the walls, was a large wooden dresser.

A chair was sat beside the bed, a book rested on the table beside it. Someone must have been sitting with him, waiting for him to wake up. 

Slipping out of the bed, he crossed the room to the door. It opened into a hallway with two other doors, and a staircase leading down to a lower level. 

Cautiously, he began to make his way down the stairs.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Tony working on a hologram, he sighed and walked towards his mentor “uh...Tony?” 

Tony turned towards him in surprise, his eyes widening, the hologram vanished as Tony crossed the room and pulled Peter into a tight embrace “hey, Pete” he murmured softly, pulling away after a minute to look him over “what happened to calling me ‘Dad?’” He asked, causing Peter to flush red

“I..uh...wasn’t sure if you’d..want me to...I mean-” he began, but Tony cut him off  
“Petey. I’ve been looking for you for so so long. I thought you were dead” he paused, pulling Peter back into his arms “of course you can call me dad, bambino” 

Peter smiled into his dads shoulder “so it’s true?” He asked quietly “you’re really my dad?”  
He could feel Tony nod “yeah, bud. It’s true. I’m so sorry I lost you, baby...I’m so sorry”  
“It’s ok, dad.”  
—————————————————- 🕷—————————————————————

Tony pulled the Hologram back up, showing Peter the Schematics for upgrades to the iron spider suit. “Wow” Peter whispered softly, and Tony chuckled “I know you’ve only really used the suit once, but it’s five years old. So obviously, it’s time for upgrades” 

Peter gave his dad a grin “they look awesome, Dad”   
Tony ruffled his hair “of course they do, I designed them, and I’m clearly amazing”  
He pointed to one of them “this is a tracker, please don’t disable this one bud, you’ll give me a heart attack” 

Peter had the decency to look slightly guilty “I won’t”   
“Good, ok so here are some new, well...more like upgraded web settings” Tony said, expanding another part of the hologram “here’s a larger web grenade, and you can choose to have it be electric” 

“Awesome! We should also upgrade the shooters to hold more web fluid, they hold a decent amount right now, but more would be good” Tony nodded at the suggestion, writing it into the file. “Any other suggestions?”

 

Peter smiled “maybe make Instant kill mode slightly less, sensitive? Karen seems to choose that a lot” Tony nodded “that’s probably a good idea, maybe I could make it so you have to tell her to activate it specifically?” “Yeah, that sounds good”

They continued to work on more upgrades, Both giving ideas and input to eachother as they worked.

—————————————————- 🕷—————————————————————

Peter heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, and a few moments later, the front door opened. 

Peter looked up as Pepper walked in, followed by a young girl, who was maybe four years old.

Pepper saw Peter standing there and smiled “you’re awake!” Peter waved shyly at her with a small nod, but she walked over to him and gave him a quick hug “guess I’m your step mom now, huh?” He smiled at that “I guess so...mom” she laughed and turned to the little girl

“Morgan, this is your big brother, Peter” the little girl grinned, and waved at him “Hi Peter!” 

Peter laughed softly at her enthusiasm “Hi Morgan”

She looked at him for a moment before asking “are you really Spider-Man?”  
He nodded “uh, yeah. I am” her eyes widened and she whispered “that’s so cool”  
Peter chuckled “yeah, I guess it is, isn’t it?”

—————————————————- 🕷—————————————————————

Tony smiled at the sight of his son and daughter,   
He stood on the front porch watching them get some energy out before dinner.

It had been a few hours since Peter had woken up, and the two siblings were getting along wonderfully, Peter absolutely adored his little sister, and she loved her big brother.

They were near Morgan’s little fort, Peter had made a swing out of a plank of wood and his webs, and was pushing Morgan on it. 

The little girl was laughing loudly every time Peter pretended to fall over, or dove dramatically to the side whenever the swing got close to him. 

For once, everything was right with the world.

The door opened behind him, and Pepper stepped out joining him at the railing.  
“Hey” she said softly, Tony gave her a smile “hey to you too”  
“Looks like they’re having fun” Pepper remarked, and tony simply nodded, turning his gaze back to the kids 

“I never thought I’d find him” he said softly “Pep, I thought I’d lost him forever”

Pepper took his hand and gave it a small squeeze “but you didn’t, you found him, and now he’s home” 

“Yeah” Tony murmured in agreement “he’s finally home”


	3. Chapter 2: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, y’all are liking this way more than I thought you would.

A week had passed, their little family took the time to settle in.  
Peter and Morgan has transformed the yard Into what Morgan called ‘Spider-Man land’

There were swings, a trampoline, a hammock, and butterfly nets, all made out of webs.  
Peter had modified the formula he used so that it wouldn’t dissolve, and Morgan absolutely loved it.

Tony had received a call from Bruce early that morning, the rebuilding of the Avengers Compound was going well, if a little slowly. Though he supposed that was only to be expected considering what all had happened. 

After a short conversation, he had agreed to drive out and see the progress so far.  
After hearing that Clint and his family would be there, he decided to bring Pepper, Peter, and Morgan along.

He walked up the stairs, pausing outside of Peter’s room momentarily, before pushing the door open gently. Peter was still asleep, and Tony smiled at the sight, knocking gently on the doorframe.

Peter shifted in his bed, before raising his head to look at his father in confusion “dad? Wha’s going on?” Shaking his head fondly, Tony replied “we’re gonna go out to the compound today to check on the progress, you need to get ready” 

Peter glanced at his clock, shrugged, and rolled out of bed. Literally. Right onto the floor.  
Tony laughed softly “I’m gonna go wake Morgan and Mom, ok? Get dressed and get some breakfast” he saw Peter nod from his place on the floor, and left the room.

 

Approximately forty five minutes, everyone was awake and dressed.  
Pepper was leaning against the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee, Peter and Morgan sat at the table, each with a bowl of cereal, or third bowl in Peters case. Tony couldn’t help but smile at his little family.

Seriously, how did he get so lucky?

He glanced at the clock “alright, we should get going” 

—————————————————— 🕷 ———————————————————

They were all in the car and ready to go by eight o’clock.

The drive was long, and when Tony glanced in the rear view mirror, he saw Peter and Morgan, both fast asleep, leaning against each-other. 

Nudging Pepper, he gestured towards the two with his head, before whispering “get a photo of that” 

Pepper turned to look at the two, a soft smile appearing on her face as she did just that.  
They would definitely be framing that photo.

 

At nine o’clock, they arrived. 

Tony grimaced slightly at the sight of the lawn.  
What had once been beautiful green grass had become, well, a war zone.  
Exchanging a look with Pepper, he shrugged “could be worse”

Pepper gave him an incredulous look “how could it possibly be worse?!”  
“Well, I mean... ok it’s pretty bad. I was trying to go for some optimism here”  
Rolling her eyes, Pepper turned to the back seat “Ok, you two. We’re here”

Peters eyes opened, and he looked tiredly out the window “oh wow that’s awful”  
He nudged Morgan, pointing to the obliterated lawn. Her eyes widened “oh no”

Tony shook his head, trying to hide a grin “You all suck at optimism, just so you know”  
He raised an eyebrow at Pepper “I mean, seriously. Look, part of the building is almost finished”

Peters gaze followed where tony was pointing, a grin appeared on his face “I mean, ok that’s pretty good” 

 

—————————————————— 🕷 ———————————————————

Peter carried Morgan on his shoulders as they walked towards the building.

He paused, his eyes finding remnants of the alien ship that had exploded. “Hey dad, just think of all the stuff we could make with that” he said, gesturing in its general direction. 

Tony shook his head “oh no, you are not touching that until Bruce thinks it’s safe”  
Peter pretend to pout at that, but it was quickly replaced with a grin “are the labs gonna be rebuilt?” 

Tony nodded “yep, and we’ll work on the suits as soon as we can”  
“Yes!” Peter cheered with a wide smile.

 

—————————————————— 🕷 ———————————————————

 

When they entered the building, they were greeted by...the hulk?  
“Hey Tony” ok so it was Bruce in the hulks body, apparently.

Peters eyes widened “you’re Bruce Banner! Oh my gosh I’m one of your biggest fans!”  
Bruce smiled at his enthusiasm “thanks, uh...I don’t think I know your name”

Peter grinned “Ah, Peter Stark”  
Bruce’s eyes widened slightly, he looked to Tony, who simply gave him a look like ‘what? You weren’t aware of this?’ Before speaking “are the others here yet?”  
Bruce nodded, snapping out of his shock “Yeah, they’re just through here”

He led them through one of the doors, to a makeshift living space with couches, cots, and sleeping bags placed all over.

Members of the Avengers milled about. Sam, and Thor stood off to one side, deep in conversation. Wanda was talking to Clint and his wife, and Steve was standing in a makeshift kitchen with Bucky. 

Conversation stopped as they walked in, and greetings were called out.

“Glad you’re here, Tony” Steve said, coming over from the kitchen  
“Good to be here, Steve” Tony responded “so you wanted me to look over the plans?”  
Steve nodded, then paused, seeming to notice Peter and Morgan for the first time

“These your kids?” He asked, Tony grinned “yep, My son, Peter, and little girl, Morgan”  
“It’s nice to meet you...Captain Steve America Rogers...uh sir” Peter said, stumbling over his words slightly

Steve frowned “do I know you from somewhere, kid?”  
“Uh Berlin, the airport” Steve looked at tony incredulously “you brought your kid to a fight?”  
Tony shrugged “well I didn’t know he was my kid at that point, but yeah” he gave Steve a look “and before you say anything about me being irresponsible, he was already doing superhero stuff before I found him” 

He turned to the Peter “why don’t you and Morgan go hang out with Clint’s kids? Your mom and I need to look over some stuff for a while” Peter looked up at Morgan, who still sat on his shoulders, and she nodded eagerly. Looking back at his dad, he smiled “ok!” And carried Morgan off in the direction of the three siblings.


	4. Chapter 3: the compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, I guess. Not as well written cause for the life of me I couldn’t think of a good way to write it.  
> Not sure when the next chapter will be up.

The five of them made their way outside, towards a small part of the yard that hadn’t been completely obliterated. Peter holding Morgan’s hand as they picked their way through wreckage of the space ships. 

“So you’re Spider-Man then?” Lila asked when they finally made it to the green patch.  
Peter nodded, and was about to speak, when Morgan answered for him “he is! It’s super super cool! He made me a swing! And a trampoline! And a butterfly net!” 

Peter grinned down at his little sister “I could make you a jump rope too, if you like” her eyes widened and she nodded. 

Lila grinned at the pair “ and your dad is iron man! That must be cool” Peter nodded “yeah, it is. But, I mean” he gestured towards the three siblings “your dad is Hawkeye!”  
Cooper shrugged “well yeah, but our dad can’t fly!” “Well, true. But my dad can’t sneak around to save his life”

After a few minutes, Lila said “Oh, I think Scott is coming with Cassie, they should be here soon.” She paused, her voice getting quieter “she’s literally the only one of us who didn’t disappear”  
Peter grimaced “don’t remind me, that was absolutely terrifying”  
Lila frowned slightly “I didn’t even notice until it was too late, how was it terrifying?”  
“Well, I...I could feel it” Peter said, trying to explain “I think it’s because of my senses being heightened” Cooper sighed “that sucks, man” 

They were all quiet for a few long moments  
Morgan looked up at her brother, and hugged him “I love you three thousand” she said quietly, and Peter smiled “well, in that case, I love you three thousand and one” 

Lila looked like she was about to say something, when she focused on something behind Peter, her face lit up in a grin”Cassie’s here!” Peter turned to see a girl, around fifteen years old, crossing the yard towards them.

“Hi Lila, Cooper, Nathaniel. How are you?” Lila smiled “we’re great!” She pointed in the direction of Peter and Morgan “this is Peter, and his little sister Morgan, they’re Tony’s kids”  
Cassie smiled “hi, nice to meet you” she paused “Steve says lunch is almost ready, by the way”

“Ooh what are we having?” Cooper asked, and Cassie shrugged “no idea, but it smells really good”

—————————————————— 🕷 ————————————————————-

Lunch turned out to be some kind of soup, made with ham and potatoes. It was amazing.  
They all sat around the living area, all the kids were by the couch, joking around.

Thor walked over to them, setting his hammer down on the floor as he sat down.  
“Can we try to lift it, Mr. Thor?” Peter asked, and Thor smiled “of course you can, Tonyson. Though I highly doubt- oh by the gods” Thor said, cutting himself off as Peter lifted the hammer easily “wow, that’s super light. I thought it was supposed to be heavy”

He grinned a the god’s shocked expression as he set the hammer back down, as Thor turned towards Tony “Stark” he called “your son is worthy”  
Tony looked up with a mock-horrified Look on his face “I’m terrified for the future”  
Peter responded by sticking his tongue out at his father, who simply laughed.  
Thor chuckled slightly as well, turning back to Peter “well, Valkyrie is in charge of New Asgard, so you’ll have to contest with her if you wish to take the throne” 

Peter shook his head “nah, I’m good. Thank you, mr Thor, but I’d rather stay with my family”  
Thor nodded “a wise choice”

 

—————————————————— 🕷 ————————————————————-

They stayed for a few more hours, simply getting things ready to rebuild the rest of the compound. It was around six thirty that tony turned towards Peter. Smiling as he saw that Morgan had fallen asleep.

 

“Alright, well, we’d better head home, Pete. You go back to school tomorrow”  
Peter’s eyes lit up at that, and he lifted Morgan off the ground, her head resting against his shoulder. “Ok, dad”

 

—————————————————— 🕷 ————————————————————-


	5. Chapter 4: just a little bit chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark siblings begin to show their chaotic streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh look at me finally being able to write more!   
> Huzzah!

Tony definitely didn’t get emotional when Peter came down stairs the next morning, all ready for school. He definitely didn’t take pictures of Peter and Morgan in their school clothes (it was Morgan’s first day of school in general) and he most certainly did not cry when the two left with Happy after breakfast. 

Morgan had taken on the alias of ‘Morgan Parker’ to keep the media off of her trail, Tony and Pepper had decided that it would be best if, to the world, she was just his Interns little sister.  
The little girl had been confused at first, but after Peter told her that it was like being ‘a super top secret spy’ she had fallen in love with the idea. Insisting that her name was Morgan Parker to anyone she didn’t know very well.

As the car pulled out of the driveway, Tony turned to Pepper, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow, she had gotten a little emotional, but nowhere near as emotional as her husband. Tony simply shrugged, looking over the pictures on his phone with a grin.

———————————————————- 🕷———————————————————

“See you later, Happy!” Peter called as he climbed out of the car, backpack slung over his shoulder. Happy nodded, before driving off.

Peter turned his gaze towards the school, it had changed, and he found it hard to believe that he hadn’t been there in five years, especially since he hadn’t aged a day. Anyone who had been, well, gone, would be restarting from the beginning of the year they’d been in before the whole incident. He was restarting grade 11.

He didn’t know who in his class would be restarting with him, he hadn’t even talked to Ned or MJ since he woke up, he hoped they were ok.

 

He entered the building, along with other students, many he recognized from before, and many that he didn’t. 

A voice called his name and he turned, a grin spreading across his face. it was Ned.  
“Hey!” He said as he walked over to greet his friend with their secret handshake, before hugging each other tightly. 

“Dude, are you alright? I tried to call you but you weren’t answering!” Ned said, worry evident in his voice. Peter nodded with a smile “Yeah, I’m ok. My phone got busted in the...” he trailed off realizing that he couldn’t really explain, not here anyway. “Uh..the...” he looked at his friend helplessly before simply saying “Spider-Man. I got a new phone, but forgot your number”

Ned’s eyes widened, and he nodded “yeah...uh...tell me later? Maybe you could come and we could build a lego set or something. My dad got me a huge one after I came back. A super star destroyer. 3152 pieces” he paused “here, give me your phone, I’ll put my contact back in”

Peter grinned, handing the phone over “that’d be great! I just have to ask my dad first, maybe tomorrow?”  
Ned nodded, but then paused “your dad? What about May?”   
Peter shrugged “I saw her a few days ago, I’ll probably spend the weekend with her”  
It was only when Ned gave him a confused look, that Peter realized that Ned didn’t know.

“Oh! Tony, he’s my dad. Like...biologically” Ned’s eyes widened even further “you mean, that you’re Tony Stark’s missing kid?” Peter nodded “yeah, apparently!” He shook his head in amusement at the look on Ned’s face.  
“So uh...how’d you end up as a Parker then? Did someone kidnap you or...?”  
Peter winced slightly “Obadiah Stane, he took me, left me with some shield agents I guess. After a while I just thought they were my parents” he shrugged “it doesn’t matter anymore. Stane is dead anyway” 

Above them, the bell rang loudly, echoing down that halls “Come on, we gotta get to class!”  
——————————————————-🕷——————————————————————-

Peter was surprised to find that he recognized a good chunk of the others in his class.  
There was MJ, Cindy, Abe, and Flash among others that he had never learned the names of.  
There were new students too, of course.

They didn’t learn much. The chemistry teacher, Mr Anderson, set out a few rules and expectations, stating that he’d give slightly more advanced work to the ‘older’ students, seeing as they had learned around half of it before. Then letting the group get to know each other.

Peter and Ned walked over to MJ, she gave them a half smile “hey, losers” she said as they sat down “I hope you’re up for decathlon, Morita says I’m Captian. I talked to him about it the other day” 

Peter nodded “yeah I should be able to” Ned murmured his confirmation as well, and they simply talked to each other for a few minutes before Flash made his way over  
“Sup, penis. Wow you ditched the trip to make it look like you were helping Tony Stark? What a loser” 

Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance “I do know him, Flash. I’ve told you before”   
Flash shook his head “yeah right, like he’d spend time with an orphan like you” gritting his teeth, Peter stood, meeting the other boys gaze with a stare “I. Am not. An orphan.” “Yeah you are, mommy and daddy died in a plane crash, leaving poor pathetic Peter with his aunt and uncle” 

Peter had to resist the urge to punch the boy, it helped when his phone stated ringing. He glanced at the caller ID, it was his dad. He pressed answer, and held it to his ear.

“Hey, Dad. What’s up?”

His dads voice answered from the other end “nothing much, kiddo. Just checking up on you. Having a good day so far?”

Peter chuckled “dad, I’ve been gone for maybe an hour and a half. I’m ok”

“Yeah, I know, Pete. I just worry”

“I know. I promise, I’m ok”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it” a pause “I probably won’t be at the house when you get back. I’m going up to the compound to help out. Strange is coming with T’Challa and Shuri, she thinks she’s engineered something to speed the process up”

Peter laughed, remembering his encounter with Shuri earlier in the week when she’d been at the house “well knowing Shuri, it’ll work”

He heated his dad laugh slightly “oh probably. They’ll be coming by the house before they go back to Wakanda. You two nerds will get the chance to hang out”

Peter gave a silent “yes!” Then glanced up at his teacher, who was giving him an unimpressed, but slightly amused look “gotta go dad. I’ll call you at lunch”

“Alright, Pete. Have a good day. I love you”

“Love you too, dad. Bye”

He hung up the phone, turning to his teacher “sorry, that was my dad. His still a bit nervous about me not being with him after what happened”

Mr Anderson nodded in understanding, and went back to what he was working on.

Peter put his phone back in his pocket, and turned to see flash looking at him with a dumbstruck expression on his face. “Dad?!” He asked incredulously 

Peter gave the bully an annoyed, and was about to speak, but MJ beat him to it “Yes flash, Dad. I’m sure lots of people have them” her tone was one that someone might use with a toddler. 

Flash’s face turned red, and he stormed away to talk to some of his friends.

Peter gave MJ a grateful look, and she simply shrugged, holding up her notebook to show a drawing of what Flash’s face had looked like while Peter had been on the phone.

 

——————————————————🕷———————————————————————

 

Hours later, the school bell rang for the last time, after saying goodbye to Ned, Peter went outside to where Happy was waiting with Morgan. 

The little girl raced towards Peter as soon as she saw him, and he scooped her into his arms, tossing her up in the air and catching her before pulling her into a tight hug.  
“Hey Morgan! How was school, huh?” 

His sister grinned at him “it was ok. I missed you though”  
Peter smiled “I missed you too, I wish I could come to your school”   
Her eyes widened “you do?!” He nodded, trying his best to make his face look somewhat serious “oh absolutely! Schools no fun without my little super spy sister!”

Happy rolled his eyes slightly, and said “come on you to, your mom’s waiting for you at home”  
Morgan frowned slightly “what about daddy?” Peter smiled “Dads at the compound, remember, where we were last night?” The little girl nodded “he went back to help out today”

Happy nodded “he’ll be back by dinner, don’t you worry, Morgan”  
The little girl nodded, satisfied with the answer. “Now” Happy said “who wants a snack”  
Peter and Morgan shared a look before turning to Happy

“Define Snack or be disintegrated!”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Yay!   
> I couldn’t think of anywhere else to take the story, and I’ve been thinking about if for weeks. I’ve decided to end it here, and begin work on another story that I’ve had in the back of my mind for a long time now.

Peter and Morgan were sat on the floor of the living room when their dad got home, Morgan had her brothers mask on her head, and seemed to be having a rather amusing conversation with Karen. Peter looked up when Tony entered the room “Dad! You’re back!”

He jumped up, and crossed the room to hug his father.  
Tony chuckled as he returned the embrace “hey, kiddo. How was school?”  
Peter grinned “it was great! Ned And MJ are still in my class, which, you know kinda sucks for everyone but us” his dad laughed, shaking his head slightly “I brought someone to see you”

Peter looked behind his father, and his eyes lit up “Shuri!”   
The girl grinned “Hey Peter!”  
“Oh my gosh I’ve got so much to tell you, come on out to the garage” He led her towards the door, and his dad called after him “make sure you’re in for dinner!” 

“Ok Dad!”

————————————————————🕷—————————————————————

Tony chuckled as Peter and Shuri headed outside, before walking over to the carpet, and gently pulling the Spider-Man mask off of Morgan’s head “hey there, munchkin” 

She gave him a wide grin “Daddy! You’re home!”  
“Yep!” He said, as he scooped her off the ground and into a hug “now, did you have a good day at school?” 

Morgan nodded “yeah! I got a friend named Jo...Josiah, an’ he’s really nice!”  
Tony smiled “that’s great, sweetheart! You’ll have to invite Josiah over sometime, ok?”  
Her eyes widened in excitement “Yeah!”

 

————————————————————🕷—————————————————————

He walked into the kitchen kissing Pepper on the cheek when he reached her  
“Hey” he said quietly, she smiled “hi Tony, how’d it go at the compound?” She asked as she chopped some vegetables and placed them into a bowl. Dinner was nearly ready, most of it already set out on the table.

Tony leaned against the counter “oh it went pretty well, Shuri got her invention all set up, she estimates about a month before the compound is livable, maybe two until it’s completely done”  
Pepper looked up at him “wow, really? That’s impressive” 

Tony nodded “yeah, she’s the best of the best. T’Challa will be here to pick her up around eight, they’ll be heading back to Wakanda” Pepper smiled “they could stay here if they need to, you know” He nodded once more “yeah, I told them as much, T’Challa says that it’s no trouble to go home, especially since it was set up way quicker than they thought”

Pepper crossed the room to place the vegetables on the table “well, everything’s ready. I’ll go get Morgan. Can you call Pete and Shuri in?” 

 

————————————————————🕷—————————————————————

Tony walked out to the garage, opening the door, he saw the two teens fiddling with the web shooters, Shuri pointing out some things, and Peter nodding.

He knocked on the doorframe “dinners ready, you two” he said, and Peter looked up with a grin “Ok, Dad! Just let me get this put away” 

He nodded “alright, just hurry inside” he turned to walk back to the front door, and wasn’t even halfway there when the teens joined him. He smiled, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulder   
“So what classes do you have?” He asked,

“Uh, Chemistry, Biology, Math, and Physics” he said “I joined Robotics and Decathlon, as well”  
Tony chuckled “you gonna build a robot?” Peter shrugged slightly “probably, I’m not sure what though.”

They had reached the front door, and were soon inside the house, he sent the teens off to wash their hands, before moving into the dining room and sitting down at the table.  
Morgan and Pepper were already in their seats.

“Daddy can we have Juice pops after?” Morgan asked, and he smiled “sure” 

 

Peter and Shuri joined them at the table, talking animatedly about something, Tony was pretty sure he neared Peter say something about not having enough money for chicken nuggets, which was absolutely ridiculous.

Peter sat next to Morgan, and Shuri on the other side of Peter, the three of them began talking about school (even though Shuri didn’t even go to school) 

 

Tony watched the kids with a smile on his face, and right then and there he knew they’d be all right.

His family was just a little bit of perfect in a crazy messed up universe


End file.
